The Broken and Beautiful
by Pretty Little Liar Ryls
Summary: Will Herondale is broken and torn apart on the inside, but beautiful all together. Roxy Ruinhead is exactly like him. Will they be each other's saviour? Or will a certain evil man step in the way? Will X OC


**Hey guys! So, I decided to write a fanfic with Will X an OC. Please Don't hate on her! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own any of Cassandra Clare' s characters, sadly...**

****"Will! Come out of your room!" Charlotte demanded. Will sighed and continued to stare at the wall that was before him. He had been in his room for two days straight. For it was it was two days ago since his sister had come and he learned the girl he loved was engaged to his parabati, Jem. "Please, just come out for dinner. We all miss you." Charlotte said, softly, then left to go to her study. Henry barged a few minutes later and she looked up, startled.

"Roxanne is here." He said. Charlotte stood up at once. Roxanne was her good friend's , Lily, daughter. She had agreed to let Roxanne stay for a while Lily and her husband was busy. Charlotte scurried downstairs to where the young beauty stood. She wore a fitted dark purple gown that complimented her perfectly. It hung off her shoulders, revealing toned, tanned skin.

She stood little over five feet making her very short. Her caramel colored hair had been pinned up simply with a few strands that fell around around her face, framing or perfectly. Her dark brown eyes with gold and orange flecks took I'm everything. And her soft pink lips were parted some. Runes and scars entwined up her arms and the part of back you could see. _ She looks like her_ _mother so much, _Charlotte thought.

"Roxanne!" Charlotte cried. Roxanne looked over at Her in surprise. She brushed strands of hair away from her face and smiled. It was a sort of devilish one but at the same time angelic.

"Call me Roxy, Aunt Char!" The young girl hugged Charlotte. Charlotte hugged her back. She knew Roxy hadn't want to leave home, but she wanted to help Roxy.

"Roxy, you're just in time for dinner. Come up stairs. I'll have the boys bring your cases up later." Charlotte said. Roxy smiled and nodded. She allowed Charlotte to take her hand gently and lead her to the dining room. Roxy sighed slightly, she really just wanted to go to her room. "Kids, this is Roxy. A Daughter of a good friend of mine."

Charlotte was surprised to see Will but smiled. _Clang! _Everyone one looked at Will. He had dropped his fork and nearly fell out of his chair. "Are you alright , Will?" Jem asked. Will nodded silently. Roxy had gone silent too.

"Roxy, you can come sit next to me!" Tessa beamed. Roxy flashed her a grateful smile and sat next to her. Sophie smiled at Roxy as well. Roxy felt extremely lucky to have such a nice welcome.

"So, Aunt Char, are you going to introduce me to everyone or are you going to leave me to guess?" Roxy asked, taking a bite of her soup. Charlotte smiled once again and took Henry's hand.

"This is Henry, my husband." She started off. "That's Gideon, his brother Gabriel, Jem and his fiancee Tessa whom you're sitting next to, Sophie, Cecily, and Will her older brother."

"As you know I'm Roxy." Roxy flashed everyone her angelic devil smile. Cecily lightly fingered Roxy' s dress. Roxy looked at her and Cecily looked away, blushing. "You're alright. If you'd like I have some dresses I've grown out of that would look absolutely darling on you!" Roxy smiled. Cecily looked up, excited. "And shadowhunter gear and training clothes. Would you like to try them on after dinner?"

"I'd love to! Thank you, Roxy!" Cecily exclaimed. She ate her soup happily as the others talked about their dead. Roxy stayed silent after that. She really had to interest. She just wanted to be at home, Riding her horse. Suddenly a thought popped into her mind.

"Do you have horses?" She interrupted Gabriel, rudely. Charlotte gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, _excuse me_, do you have horses here?" She asked. Will nodded in response before any one else could.

"I could show you later, Roxy. Can we go try on the dresses gear?" Cecily replied. Roxy smiled and nodded. The two walked to Roxy' s room where her trunks and cases were. She opened one and pulled out dresses that didn't dither anymore. Then she pulled out a gear and training clothes.

"Cecily, do you mind trying them on by yourself? I'm quite tired after my long trip." She lied smoothly. Cecily nodded and said goodbye then left. As soon as Roxy was sure Cecily had left, she set out for the stables. She soon found herself lost in the twist of halls that they called the Institute. She made a frustrated noise as she looked around.

"Some funny way of testing I've seen." A voice said from behind her. She whipped around, already in fighting stance. "Relax." Will said. She left herself relax some but stood still, as he circled her.

"What do you want?" She asked, cooly. He chuckled lightly as she turned with him. She had this sad glint in her eyes as they tracked him.

"I wanted to see you." He said. She sighed and looked him in the eye's. Really, he was gorgeous. Blue orbs for eyes that looked like the color of themidnight sky of Hell, wavy black hair, strong build, overall gorgeous.

"Will, I'm taking walk, I Don't want visitors." She said, calmly. He watcher as she hiked up her skirts and scurried down the hall. He sighed. She was driving him crazy, in a good way. He slipped back into his room, still thinking of her. Only one other girl had made him feel this way, and her name was Tessa. He closed his eyes and sunk into his bed.

"Maybe she'll love me back this time." He thought aloud.

**Okay, guys, that's it for now. I'll try to update quickly. Who likes Roxy? I do! Who thinks she has a secret? I do. Who thinks her mommy and daddy dies? I do. Oh, whoops. Didn't mean to say that. Lol. ;) see you next time.**

- Ryls


End file.
